


Sea of Love

by Rainywednesdaynight



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Commander Mechanic, F/F, Lexa/Raven relationship, Magic, Princess Lexa, Royal Engagement, Royal Wedding, Royalty AU, kinda like game of thrones, mentions of raven/luna, minor sea mechanic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26602285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainywednesdaynight/pseuds/Rainywednesdaynight
Summary: "It is a sad reality however, that not everyone gets to marry for love.” The green eyed woman said. Her eyes were downcast and she had to restrain herself from showing too much emotion.“Just because there is royal blood in her veins doesn’t mean she is undeserving of love. Or anyone for that matter. I see the way my father looks at my mother, the way he will ask her to dance in the hallways of our estate even though there is no music. Everyone deserves love.” Raven could feel butterflies in her stomach as she gazed towards the stranger.OR:Raven meets a lovely stranger who ends up being more than she bargained for.
Relationships: Lexa/Raven Reyes
Comments: 52
Kudos: 121





	1. The Balcony

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DoneWithIt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoneWithIt/gifts).



> Hello! 
> 
> I actually wrote this as a Thank You to DoneWithIt for all the amazing content they give us! 
> 
> I’m not the best author out there but I’m hoping this is enjoyable! 
> 
> Let me know what y’all think!

The ballroom of the royal palace was bigger than Raven had expected. The white marble floors and high vaulted ceilings were nothing like what was back home in Arkadia. It gave off a cold, detached feeling, as if it was not lived in, despite being full to the brim with hundreds of guests.

The brunette had long been separated from her blonde counterpart and she was slowly beginning to feel as if she was drowning in a sea of expensive fabrics and ill intentions. She began to make her way towards the edge of the ballroom, her long emerald green dress flowing around her. The evening had not been turning out the way she had planned and she silently cursed her parents for dragging her along to the ball. 

“Are you alright my lady?” A soft voice asked as she stepped out onto a balcony connected to the ballroom. The cold air hit her flushed skin and for the first time that evening, she felt as if she could breath. 

“Oh-” Raven replied softly as she turned to see a beautiful woman standing against the balcony edge. She wore a white military uniform with dark blue accents on the cuffs and collar. The front of the uniform had gold embroidery across the chest and Raven could see the heavy sword against the strangers hip. “I apologize for the intrusion my lord. I did not know anyone would be out here” 

The stranger gave her a confused look for a moment before taking a step towards her. Raven looked at the woman in front of her and quickly realized she was beautiful. Her dark brown hair was put up with dozens of intricate braids running the length of her head and her green eyes were almost the color of Raven’s dress. 

“Do not apologize my lady, I didn't mean to startle you.” The stranger replied easily. Raven could hear the softness in her tone. It was hard to believe that this woman could be a high ranking general in the King’s Army with such a soft demeanor. 

“It is quite alright. I just needed to get some fresh air.” Raven said. The cool evening breeze was quickly making her feel better. 

“It does get pretty stuffy in there doesn’t it?” The green eyed stranger mused. She pulled at the collar of her uniform as if it was suffocating her. 

“It all feels like a bit much doesn’t it?” Raven asked softly. She turned to lean against the balcony ledge and looked off at the distant town lights, 

“Definitely.” The woman blurted out. Raven turned to look at her and saw a blush creeping up her neck. “I apologize. I am not used to people speaking to me without being afraid of what to say.” 

For a moment Raven remembered the military uniform the stranger wore. It had the house crest of the Royal Family stitched into the collar area and a deep navy sash adorned her waist. This was not a soldier's uniform. It was a High Ranking Generals uniform and Raven needed to make sure she did not speak out of turn. 

“I apol-” 

“Please don’t.” The stranger cut off her apology with a small smile. “It’s nice to be spoken to as if I’m a human being. This ball has only served to remind me how much I hate formality.”

“Well, with everyone practically tripping over themselves trying to win the Princesses favor, I am surprised there is any formality left.” Raven answered with a light chuckle. The woman gave Raven another perplexed look but the brunette did not notice.

“Oh?” The stranger replied with an amused glint in her eyes. 

“It’s not a secret that the real reason for the ball was to find the princess a suitor. Everyone is here in hopes that their son or daughter will catch the princesses eye. Rumor is that the King is hoping to announce a betrothal by the end of the evening.” Raven said. The woman looked away and simply gave Raven a hum in response. 

“I wonder what she’s like.” Raven said. “The Princess. My sister says that no one has really seen her in years. For a while there were rumors in our part of the kingdom saying she had renounced her claim to the throne or that she had died. It wasn’t until the invitation announcing her 20th name day did we realize the rumors were not true.”

“Are you here with the same intent as everyone else.” The green eyed woman asked Raven. There was a thick silence in the air before she answered. 

“No.” Raven replied easily. “When my parents told us we were coming to the celebration I felt like an animal off to be sold. Of course I know my parents did not have that intent but I felt that way nonetheless.” 

“Tradition must be upheld. It is our way that the heir to the throne must be wed by their 21st name day.” The stranger said with a hint of sadness in her voice. 

“But shouldn’t she marry out of love?” Raven mumbled more so to herself than to the stranger. 

“Love?”

“Love.” The brunette turned to face the taller woman. “Do you not believe in it?” 

“I have never felt it so I could not say.” The stranger replied honestly. 

“Why is that?” Raven asked.

“Why have I not felt love?” The woman tilted her head. “I suppose I have never opened myself up to the possibility. Since I was young, everything I did, everything I became was for the Kingdom, for the people,”

“So it is your own fault?” Raven teased. The stranger looked at her for a moment before breaking out into laughter. A comfortable silence fell between then and Raven found herself slowly moving closer to the beautiful stranger. 

“I suppose so.It is a sad reality however, that not everyone gets to marry for love.” The green eyes woman said. Her eyes were downcasted and she had to restrain herself from showing too much emotion. 

“Just because there is royal blood in her veins doesn’t mean she is undeserving of love.Or anyone for that matter. I see the way my father looks at my mother, the way he will ask her to dance in the hallways of our estate even though there is no music. Everyone deserves love.” Raven could feel butterflies in her stomach as she gazed towards the stranger. 

“Your parents seem wonderful.” The woman said earnestly. Raven gave her a soft smile. 

“They aren’t my blood parents. But they are my parents in the ways that matter.” Raven said. “My birth mother was a horrible person. I would have died in the streets if not for Clarke.”  
“Clarke?

“Of House Griffin. Her and her parents, Lord and Lady Griffin were riding through town on business when she saw me in the streets.” Raven wasn’t too sure why she was sharing so much with a stranger, but something about the woman put her at ease. “I was starving and practically half dead when she begged her father to stop for me. We were about 6 at the time.”

“My uncle always told me that the family we choose is often stronger than the family we are born into.” The taller woman replied. “I am glad you have such good people to call family, regardless of birth,”

“Me too.” Raven smiled. 

“Tell me more about your life in Arkadia.” The stranger said. “I have been there a handful of times but I truly know very little of the area.”

“One of the best memories I have is when Lord and Lady Griffin took us to the coast, Arkadia is flush against the sea on the eastern side and we are close enough to only be a day's ride away from it. That was the year of my 15th name day” Raven said with a smile on her face. “That year for my name day I received the best gift I could have asked for, I was legitimized. I’ve officially been Raven Griffin for my last 4 name days. Clarke said that it would help me get married but honestly I’ve never been a fan of the idea.” 

“Because you wish to marry for love?” The stranger said with a grin.

“Yes. But also because I fear the thought.” Raven replied with a smirk. 

“That makes both of us.” The stranger laughed. “My parents are pressuring me to marry by the end of winter.” 

“What could you possibly fear?” Raven asked with a playful tone. “You are obviously of a noble house, with great standing in the King's Court due to your position in his armies and you are beautiful on top of that. I’m sure there are many people eager for your hand.” Raven playfully shoved her shoulder against the other woman’s. A few more minutes of comfortable silence passed between them. 

“Have you ever been in love my lady?” The tall woman asked. Raven was thoughtful for a moment and the other woman did her best to push away the small sting of jealousy in her chest. 

“I would like to believe so. But it was so long ago and fate was cruel to us both” Raven murmured. Her brown eyes were clouded by the memories of her first love. 

“What do you mean?” 

“There isn’t an ounce of noble blood in my veins. I’m a street rat, a child that the gods took pity on and put in the way of a kind family.” A humorless laugh left Ravens lips. The stranger could tell that the mood had shifted. 

“But you were legitimized. The Griffin name is yours no matter where you came from.” The woman frowned. She leaned in closer to Raven and placed her hand gently over hers on the railing. 

“That didn’t matter.” Raven replied. “When my family and I went to the coast, I met my first love. Her name was Luna of House Waters. Her father is the Lord of Lothering, just slightly north of Arkadia.” 

“I know him” 

“Then you know that he is a cold man. Luna and i spent almost every day together for 2 moons. We fell in love by the shoreline and I still remember the way she would whisper sweet promises to me. Promises of marriage, children even.” Raven pulled her hand away from the strangers and crossed her arms across her chest. “When my father went to hers and offered my hand to be wed on the 18th name day, he refused. He said that his first born child would not wed the daughter of a street whore.” 

Ravens words stung the woman’s heart with every second that passed. To know that someone would be cruel to a child who had no control over her station in life was enough to bubble anger in her chest. 

“Then that is his loss. House Waters lost an opportunity to have a beautiful and kind addition to their family.” She said softly. Her hand reached up tentatively to move a loose strand of hair from Ravens face. 

“You speak of me as if you know me” A small smile pulled at the corners of Ravens mouth. 

“I feel as if I do. We have spent a few hours now out here simply talking and enjoying one another’s company. Is that not enough” the woman asked. 

“Has it really been hours?” Raven asked quickly. The tenderness from their moment quickly faded. 

“I’m afraid so. Someone will probably come looking for me soon” the woman said with a sad smile. 

“I suppose you are right. Clarke will probably be worried that I’ve been gone this long.” 

They stood together on the balcony for a few more moments, a comfortable silence falling between them. 

“I must confess something to you, Lady Raven.” The stranger said abruptly. Her green eyes met Raven’s. “But before I do, I must ask you a question.”

“Alright. Ask away.”

“Do you know who I am?” 

Raven studied the stranger's face for a moment, her eyes scanning the soft features of the woman's face and eyes. There was a faint familiarity there but not one that Raven could place. Raven felt heat building in the pit of her stomach as she stared into green eyes. The brunette studied the strangers lips and the curve of her jaw but still could not place a name to her. 

“I beg your pardon if I offend you my lord, but I am afraid I do not.” Raven said after a few moments of silence. The stranger looked away for a moment, contemplating her next move. 

“I wish to continue seeing you Lady Raven. Your company is something I have enjoyed immensely. For the first time, in a very long time, I feel as if I can speak openly.” She said softly. 

Raven felt a blush slowly building on her cheeks. 

“I must confess the truth to you my lady-” The woman said. “I hope the truth does not change things between us.” 

“Why would it?” Raven whispered as she took a step closer to the taller brunette. Raven felt bold in that moment as she gently reached out to cup her face. The stranger leaned her face against Raven’s palm and gave her a shy smile. “I have enjoyed your company as well Stranger.” Raven said softly. 

“Promise me that nothing has to change?” She asked Raven in a gentle tone. Her hand intertwining in Raven’s.

“I promise.” 

The stranger gave Raven’s hand a soft squeeze before taking a step back from her. A beat of silence passed between them before she spoke. 

“I am Princess Alexandra of Ferelden, Commander of my Father’s 13 Armies and heir to the throne.”

To say that Raven was shocked would be an understatement. She had been sharing an evening with the Princess herself. The entire reason she was even her. 

“Your Majesty!” Raven gasped as she lowered her head and curtsied. Lexa instantly reach out to cup her face and gently tilted her chin up to look at her. 

“No. None of that. You promised nothing would change. I am still the stranger you enjoyed tonight with.” Lexa said firmly as she ran her thumb across Ravens cheek. 

“Your Majesty, I am honored that you enjoyed my company, and I hope you can accept my apology for speaking out of turn in your presence-“ Raven replied, completely ignoring Lexa’s words. 

“Did you mean it?” 

“Mean what Princess?” 

“That I should marry for love?” Lexa’s eyes scanned Raven’s face. Her hand was still on the shorter woman’s cheek. 

Heat flushed on Ravens face as she tried to look away from Lexa’s ínstense stare. 

“I-“ Raven murmured. “It is not my place to say Your Grace, it is above my station” 

“Please Lady Raven, speak freely, like you were before.” Lexa pleaded. “You are the first person to ever be honest with me and care about what I want.” Raven sighed as she struggled with her words. 

Lexa was right. Raven had spoken so freely this evening, for the first time in years she felt listened to, she felt seen. 

“Yes.” She whispered. Her brown eyes darted down to Lexa’s lips and then back up to meet green eyes. 

“Dance with me?” The green-eyed woman asked lowly. Her voice was gentle but had a tone of firmness and demand to it.

“So you aren’t going to ask for my hand?” Raven teased. A blush growing on her face as she brought her arms up around Lexa’s shoulders. 

“I plan to.” Lexa responded without hesitation. The confidence caused Raven to waiver with her teasing. “You are beautiful, and kind and I feel as if I have known you my entire life. I was worried that tonight would be the worst night of my life, but instead I found you.” 

“I believe I’m the one that found you, Alexandra” Raven laughed. The confidence from early in the evening was slowly returning. 

“Lexa. Just Lexa.”


	2. Old Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyoooo! 
> 
> I feel like I don't know how to write one-shots to be honest!
> 
> Thank you to everyone who left a lovely note on this story! 
> 
> Hopefully the second chapter lives up to your expectations!!

The night had passed by quickly after Lexa and Raven made their way back to the ballroom. They’re intertwined arms caused a lot of murmurs to go through the crowd. 

Raven had felt uneasy as several well dressed noblemen and noblewomen gave her deadly glares. One Lady in particular looked as if she was ready to rip Lexa from her arm by force. 

The taller woman provided her a safe haven in the political storm around her. Raven knew that many noble houses had come to try and strengthen their ties to the throne by offering their heir to the Crown. Any family married into the royal family would have first pick in trade routes, resources and land acquired in wars. 

“Is it always like this?” Raven whispered to Lexa as they walked through the crowd in search of her father. 

“Yes.” Lexa replied. “I hope you aren’t having second thoughts already my lady.” 

Raven looked up at Lexa with a small smile on her lips. She did feel a sinking feeling in her stomach from the glares and whispers in the crowd, but she did her best to push those aside and focus on Lexa. 

“Of course not.” Raven said easily. “If anyone will end up having second thoughts it will probably be you. Just looking at all the beautiful women here I can hardly imagine you’d be happy with me.” 

“Don’t say that.” The taller woman’s reply caught Raven off guard. 

“I apologize Your Grace, I did not mean to upset you.” 

“Please don’t apologize” Lexa’s voice was softer than it was a moment ago. “I don’t want you to ever feel like you are speaking out of turn to me. Once we are married you will be my equal, my wife, my confidant, my queen.” 

Raven could feel the heat from earlier rising in her chest once more. She had only met Lexa a few hours before and now she was the talk of the ball and the receiver of their pointed comments. Her whole life was changing and she knew nothing would be the same. 

“I would not allow someone to speak of you the way you have spoken of yourself Lady Raven.” Lexa continued when she received no response. Her green eyes were sincere and she offered Raven a reassuring smile.

“I suppose I am just not used to it, Your Grace. My father and Clarke defend me quite a bit but I’ve never had a partner do so” Raven trailed off. “Luna never-“ 

“She is more than likely to be here tonight.” Lexa said softly. Raven wondered how such a wonderful and soft person could see so much war the way Lexa had. 

“I haven’t seen her in years, Your Grace,” She said as she squeezed Lexa’s arm. “I am no longer the young girl I was when I loved her” 

“I hope one day the love I grow to give you will mend the hurt you have felt before” Lexa’s eyes held so many promises that looked familiar to Raven but this time things felt different. 

Raven was not naive as she had been all those years ago on the coast. She knew that there was a possibility the King and Queen would not approve of her as a match for Lexa. 

“Raven!” A tall blonde came up to them. She was beautiful and wore a deep red dress that complimented her golden hair and blue eyes. 

“Clarke!” Raven replied with a smile. Her sister provided her a small comfort to the ever changing situation she found herself in. 

“Rae, I’ve been looking for you for hours now! I thought you had gotten lost.” Clarke’s voice was light and she made no indication that she recognized the tall brunette behind Raven. 

“I got a bit distracted.” Raven said sheepishly. “I figured you would be looking for me.” 

“Father was worried about you too. He saw Lord Waters and was concerned that maybe his daughter had found you.” 

“No, I haven’t seen her at all.” 

“Good” 

Raven felt a firm hand on her lower back and suddenly her thoughts were clouded by Lexa’s presence. 

“Oh Clarke, this is-“ Raven paused. Would she introduce Lexa formally or as the beautiful, soft stranger that had made her way into her heart. 

“Lexa. You can call me Lexa, Lady Clarke” the taller brunette could sense Ravens internal struggle and decided to try and help the situation. 

Clarke’s eyes met Lexa’s and there was a spark of recognition there. The blonde immediately bowed her head to her and curtsied. 

“Your Grace, it is an honor to meet you.” Clarke said. 

“Please my lady, just Lexa is fine.” Lexa laughed and Raven could feel herself smiling at the sound. “Your sister is refusing to call me my name so perhaps if you do so she will be more inclined.” 

If Clarke was caught off guard by Lexa’s words she didn’t show it. A small smile pulled at her lips. 

“I will do my best, Your Grace but I’m afraid I can not make any promises.” Clarke said with an amused smile. 

“That is all I can hope for Lady Clarke.” Lexa said. Her eyes looked past the blonde towards the crowd behind her. Lexa could see many familiar faces in the crowd but not her father or mother. 

“If you’ll excuse me for a moment” Lexa looked at Raven and pulled away her hand from its position on her back. “I must find my father. Perhaps you and Clarke could find your parents and we could meet together later on?” 

“Of course Lexa” Raven smiled as the taller woman’s name rolled off her tongue. “I miss you already.” 

Lexa blushed as she heard Ravens words. The butterflies had returned to her stomach. Lexa reached for her hand and ran her thumb across the top of it. 

The taller woman gave Clarke a small nod and walked away and into the crowd behind the blonde. 

“Raven what did you do?” Clarke whisper-yelled at Raven as she grabbed the brunette's hand and led her in the opposite direction. 

“I didn’t do anything!” Raven snapped back at her. “I went out into the balcony and saw her. We started talking and then she asked me to dance.” 

“Dance?? No Raven. She’s asking you to marry her!” 

“Why is that a problem?” 

“This morning you swore off marriage as a fool's errand and now you’re marrying the princess of the entire bloody kingdom.” Clarke’s voice was laced with concern. Raven had to remind herself that Clarke was only looking out for her. 

“Clarke listen-“ Raven pulled Clarke to face her as they reached the edge of the ballroom. “When Luna and I ended I thought no one would ever want me. I’m the daughter of a street whore. My heart was shattered when Luna’s father rejected our family’s offer. And I have never felt a connection like that since. Until tonight.” 

“First of all Raven, you are a Griffin.” Clarke said angrily. “You are of noble status. You are a part of one of the oldest houses in Ferelden. Daughter of Lord Jacob Griffin. Do not ever speak of yourself that way.” 

Ravens heart burned with affection for Clarke in that moment. She had always known that Clarke loved her but she never dared ask for her to consider her blood. 

“Clarke-“

“No. Shush. You are my sister. My family. And I’ll be damned if I allow the Crown herself take advantage of you.” 

“Clarke wait-“ Raven paused and looked at the furious blonde. “That’s not what happened. I didn’t even know who she was honestly. She was just a stranger who talked with me and listened to me when I spoke of my life.” 

“Oh.” Clarke’s blue eyes softened with realization.. “Do you like her?” 

Raven thought of Lexa and how her green eyes lit up when she smiled and how safe she felt when her hands were on her. Lexa was kind and Raven thought back to how her eyes glowed with anger when she recounted the story of Luna and her father. 

“I do.” Raven said gently. “And perhaps I do not love her yet. How can I? I’ve only known her for a few hours. But I know that the seed has been planted. I could grow to love her very much so.” 

“We need to find our father. Prepare him for the meeting with the King and Queen.” Clarke replied with a small smile. “If you can grow to love her, I’m sure we all will in time too” 

“I- thank you Clarke” Raven smiled. “For everything. For saving my life. For giving me a second chance at everything.” 

Clarke waved her hand at Raven. “You don’t need to thank me for that. The gods put you in our path for a reason.” 

Raven smiled and turned back to look at the crowd once more. The attention was no longer on her fully and she was grateful for these small mercies. It seemed when Lexa was not near her she was invisible to the crowd. 

The brunette saw many faces in the crowd, everyone was dancing and laughing with one another. She allowed herself to drift into a sea of tomorrows as she thought of what the future could hold. Would The King approve of her? Would Lexa change her mind about her once the lights went out and the repercussions of marrying Raven entered her mind? 

“You’ve got your thinking cap on I see.” A soft voice pulled Raven from her thoughts. Her heart ached with familiarity and Raven couldn’t think as to why, until she turned her head and met Luna’s eyes. 

“Luna-“ Raven said with her voice barely above a whisper. She turned back to look for Clarke but the blonde was nowhere to be found. 

“Hello little bird” Luna said with a smirk on her lips. “I hear you’re the talk of the ball tonight.” 

“What do you want Luna? Surely your father would hate to see you speaking to the daughter of a whore.” Ravens words were poison as they left her lips. A small crack could be heard with them but Raven refused to break. 

“Raven, that was years ago.” Luna stated. “I actually came tonight in hopes of seeing you.”

“For what? To let your father humiliate me and just stand to the side and allow him to?” Raven mocked. “No thank you, Lord Waters. I’ve lived that moment one too many times for my taste” 

Luna’s eyes hardened at her words and the gentleness from early disappeared. 

“You would do well to mind your tone Lady Raven.” Luna whispered harshly. “I am not my father, nor have I ever spoken to you as such.” 

“No you’re right. You simply stood by, bowed your head and allowed it.” Raven snapped. 

“I was a child Raven!” Luna raised her voice louder but not enough to draw attention. “I was 16. What was I to do? How could I provide for you or give you the life I wanted without my house name?” 

“All I wanted was for you to defend me.” Raven said softly. She turned her head away from Luna and back towards the crowd. Luckily, it seemed as if no one was paying them any attention. 

“Raven-” 

Raven paused and looked at Luna. She hadn’t seen the other woman since that fateful summer. Luna’s hair was pulled back into a tight bun but her curls were still very prominent against her head. Her golden brown eyes searched Raven’s face for any sign of familiarity. Raven thought back to the summer on the beach with Luna, her wild curls unrestrained and her soft eyes looking at her with love and adoration. 

That was not the woman looking at her now. The woman in front of her wore a black and blue navy uniform. She had heard that Luna joined the King’s Navy but she had never thought the wild and free spirited girl could stomach it. The gold embroidery was similar to the one on Lexa’s uniform but it wasn’t as intricate and did not hold the Royal Family Crest. Her features looked older, more mature. The roundness of her face from their youth had faded. 

“I’m sorry.” Raven finally said after a few moments.She knew deep down that her anger at Luna was uncalled for. Luna had been a child, just like her. 

“I am too.” Luna stepped closer to her. The closeness made Raven dizzy but not in the way it had when they were younger. This dizziness made her uneasy and she did her best to push the feeling away. 

“It’s been years since I’ve seen you.” Raven said, the anger from early was quickly fleeting. 

Luna gave her a small grin and rubbed the back of her neck with her hand. 

“I hope I’m easy on your eyes, little bird.” Luna’s voice was soft. Her voice hadn't changed at all. It was as if they were still young and careless, down the coast of Arkadia. 

“Why do you still call me that?” Raven tilted her head in confusion. She hadn’t heard that nickname in years. 

“I suppose because even after all this time, you’re still my little bird.” Luna shrugged. 

“I am not.” The anger was slowly returning to Raven’s voice. 

“Already forgot about me Raven?” Luna said with amusement. “What? Now that you’ve got the princesses attention I’m not good enough for you?” 

Raven could hear the bite in Luna’s words, along with the unmistakable hint of jealousy. 

“Don’t be dense.” Raven growled. 

“Is that not it?” Luna asked instead. The playfulness in her voice was slowly moving towards bitterness. “You know Raven, I came here tonight to see you. I had hoped we could talk and try to resolve the past.” 

“We can’t resolve the past Luna. It can not be undone.” 

But it can be forgotten.” 

“No, it can’t” 

“Even if I ask for your hand in marriage?” 

If Luna had found her earlier in the evening, perhaps Raven would have felt differently than she did at this very moment. For years Raven would lay awake at night and wonder how her life with Luna could have played out if her father had accepted Raven. 

“No darling-” Raven whispered. She didn’t know where the pet name had come from. Maybe she knew her next words would hurt the taller woman and she wanted to soften the blow to her heart. “I would have given anything in the world to hear you say those words to me when we were younger, but I have changed. We both have changed. We were children when we fell in love and our love was kind and pure and innocent, but we both know that your family would never accept me.” 

Luna opened her mouth to speak but Raven continued on. 

“Your father would never see me as more than a stain on your family tree and despite that not being your fault I can never move past that. I don't see you and picture my life any longer.” Green eyes flashed across Raven’s mind. “The past cannot be forgotten, but with time perhaps it can be forgiven.”

“Raven please-” Luna looked at Raven as if she had just been slapped across the face. 

“Raven, I found father!” Clarke chose that moment to reappear, “Oh Luna, hello.” 

“Hello Clarke.” Luna composed herself quickly and gave Raven one last hopefully glance. “I should go find my brother. It was a pleasure seeing you again little bird.” 

The taller woman disappeared into the sea of people surrounding them before Raven could say anything else to her. Their conversation seemed like a dream to Raven. 

It was over before it had even begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! 
> 
> Would y'all like a part 3? 
> 
> Please let me know your thoughts in a comment :)


	3. Conversations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! I took way longer with this than I expected! 
> 
> But here it is!

“There will be no talk of war Titus!” The King's deep voice rang out through the war chamber. “This was supposed to be a happy evening. My only daughter is to be married and instead we talk of war and enemies.”

Lexa hid in the shadows of the dark hallway. She had stopped in her tracks when she heard her father's voice. Her father was a kind man and a very generous King, but he was quick to anger and Lexa knew better than to interrupt. 

“Your Majesty,” Titus said “I didn't mean to offend, I simply wanted to bring everything to your immediate attention.” Lexa rolled her eyes at the advisor's words. He was always up to something and she knew that the King's anger was exactly what he meant to arise. 

“If Nia wants war, war is what she will have.” King Gustus said gruffly. His usually kind voice was stern and Lexa could practically picture him sitting at the head of the War Table. “But for tonight, the threat does not exist. Alexandra is to be married by the end of winter. She has strict orders to find a betrothed by evening's end.” 

Queen Nia of Azgeda was to the north of Ferelden. For years she had threatened war with the Royal Family south of her frozen, barren land. Lexa had been raised to expect war from the north at any moment.. She had never met her directly but she had heard the stories and rumors just like everyone else. 

People would say that Nia made a deal with a snow witch far to the north of her own lands to overthrow King Gustus. Others said that Nia herself would ride into battle mounted on a snow white bear that was bigger than any bear ever seen. The lands she ruled were saturated with Old Magic and Lexa knew that there had to be a grain of truth in some of the stories. 

“There are rumors that Prince Roan has been banished across the Endless Sea, Majesty.” Titus said lowly. “His mother wishes for him to return with a dragon's egg or not at all.”

“A dragon egg? Has she gone mad?” Gustus exclaimed. “No one on this side of the Endless Sea has ever tamed a dragon!”

“Enough.” It was Indra who spoke out. “There is no use in fretting over Nia tonight. To ensure our kingdom prospers and remains strong, the biggest thing to do is find Alexandra a wife.”

“You are right my love.” Gustus said softly. “Alexandra must be married by winter's end. That should be the focus tonight.”

“My Lord, if the Princess does not find any suitor to her liking I have already been approached this evening by many noble houses who would love to be considered by her highness.” It came as no surprise to Lexa that Titus was already planning for her to fail. He had been the most eager to marry her off. 

“No.” Her mother’s voice startled her. “Lexa will be given the opportunity to marry someone of her choosing first and foremost. We gave her our word.”

Lexa knew that her mother and father did their best to make everything seem as if it was her choice but she knew it wasn’t. 

Since she was a young girl she had been taught that her life was not her own. Her life belonged to her people. She was expected to be sharp in war, merciless in battle and selfless when facing death. From her birth she was trained and readied for the throne. The long hours training with Titus and the other children of the court, the many cold nights spent on the battle front before she had even seen her 17th name day and the expectation to marry young were all burdens of the crown she would one day wear. 

“Speak openly Titus. What families have approached you?” The King asked. Lexa’s heart sank to her stomach as the words hit her ears. 

“House Greene has offered up their middle daughter, Costia, Your Majesty. She has just celebrated her 19th name day and is ready to be wed. Her family boasts of her beauty and her fine skills as an archer.” The sound of ruffling parchment echoed with Titus' voice. It seemed he had been taking notes during the evening. 

“There is also House Ghartyn, who has offered their eldest son-“ Titus did not finish his sentence before he was cut off by Indra’s laughter. 

“Alexandra will not wed a man Titus.” Her voice was stern despite the laughter from before. “She has made it clear that that is not what she wants.” 

“Remove House Ghartyn from possible suitors Titus.” Gustus ordered. “Who else is there?” 

Lexa could hear Titus marking off the parchment as he looked for the next family on his list. 

“House Griffin, Your Majesty” Titus spoke after a moment. “They have 2 daughters, both similar in age. However one is adopted.” 

“Adopted? Has she been legitimized by Lord Griffin?” The King asked. Lexa could feel her chest tighten at his words. She could hear her heart beat in her ears as she waited for Titus to break the silence. 

“Yes Majesty, she was legitimized on her 15th name day. She is 19 now.” Titus remarked. “Lord Griffin has not offered them officially but as Lord of Arkadia he is a very influential Lord and I have no doubt in my mind his offer would come soon.” 

Lexa thought back to what Raven told her about her father and mother. It seemed clear to Lexa that Raven was right about her father's intentions. 

“Lord Griffin is a good man.” The King remarked. “If his offer does come, make sure his is considered by Alexandra first.” 

Lexa could hear more scratching of parchment. She decided to walk back down the hall quietly and then do a turn around back to appear as if she had not been eavesdropping. 

“I apologize for my intrusion Father-“ Lexa said as she walked into the chamber. “I hope I’m not interrupting anything.” 

“Of course not, little one.” The King’s tone was soft with Lexa. He had always had a sweeter disposition with his only daughter. When he spoke to Lexa, it was as if the threat of war with Azgeda melted away.

“Is something the matter Princess?” Titus asked. Lexa could see right through the faux concern in this voice. 

“No Titus, I simply wished to notify my King and Queen that I have found a suitor of my liking.” 

The reaction from Indra and Gustus was almost immediate. He practically leapt from his seat and proceeded to pull Lexa into a bear hug. They had feared that Lexa would not come around to the idea of marriage so quick. 

“That’s fantastic news Alexandra!” Indra smiled and joined them both. 

“Yes, fantastic news indeed!” Gustus exclaimed. He gave Lexa a reassuring pat on the back. “Who is the lucky woman?” 

“Her name is Raven. Her father is Lord Jacob Griffin of Arkadia.” Lexa told them. The butterflies returned to her stomach with the mention of the shorter girl's name. 

“House Griffin? What a fine choice indeed!” Gustus gave a small grin to Titus as he walked back to his seat. “Raven is the eldest I assume?” 

“No Majesty, Raven Griffin is the adopted one. She is a few moons younger than Clarke.” Titus answered quickly. 

Indra glanced over to Gustus at the words. The King had a small frown on his face as he rubbed his hand down his beard. There had never been a bastard married into the Crown. 

“Alexandra-” Indra began. “Do you believe it is wise to marry someone who is not of noble birth? She might have been legitimized, but most of the noble houses would take offense to their noble first borns being overlooked.” 

“Your mother is right,” Gustus added. “House Greene has offered up their middle born daughter. She is of noble birth and has full right to the Greene legacy. Or if you are truly set on House Griffin, perhaps their first born would be a wiser decision.”

Lexa could feel her heart drop into her stomach. Would she allow history to repeat itself to Raven? She thought back to earlier that night on the balcony. Raven had seemed so small when she spoke of House Waters and the terrible things Lord Waters had said to her. Lexa wanted to rush to her defense, tell her parents that Raven was kind and caring and that she was who Lexa chose. But her mouth quickly felt as if it was filling with sand and no words came. 

The last person she expected to come to her defense was Titus. His usually cold demeanor and outdated views on royal expectations made him someone Lexa avoided. 

“Raven of House Griffin is actually quite the genius Your Majesty-“ Titus interrupted. “She was the mastermind behind the new irrigation system that has been adopted in Arkadia.” 

This was news to Lexa. She made sure to take a mental note about the new knowledge she learned. 

“Is that so?” Indra asked, clearly impressed. The tightness in Lexa’s chest eased, but only a little. 

“Yes, Your Grace-” Titus said with a small bow of his head in Indra's direction. “She is exceptionally bright and all of the reports from Arkadia sing praises of her work.” 

“Just because the girl is bright doesn’t mean we won’t offend Titus.” Indra said after a beat of silence. Her dark eyes were cloudy and the features on her face remained stoic. “There are many noble houses that might speak out if their pride is hurt enough. She may be a Griffin now, but she doesn’t hold a drop of their blood in her veins.” 

“I understand the concern My Queen” Gustus had sat quietly at the head of the table, his hand had returned to his beard and Lexa knew that was a signal of thought from him. His green eyes locked on Lexa’s as if searching for something in them. 

“Alexandra, are you prepared to fight for her?” The King asked. The tall girl thought back to Raven’s laughter from before, the way her dark brown eyes looked at Lexa as if she was truly seeing her instead of just a crown. “And I mean that quite literally, little one. There will be many noble houses that will be upset you chose a bastard child instead of a true heir.” 

She thought of the hours that blended together just earlier that evening and how she had never felt as free as she did standing next to Raven. 

“Yes.” Lexa murmured. “I may not love her yet, I only just met her. But she is honest and kind. She does not see me as a means to get ahead like these other houses do. She didn’t even know who I was until I revealed it to her.” 

“Well, that settles it.” Gustus said with a smile breaking out on his face. “We have a wedding to plan!” 

“I haven’t had the chance to speak with her father yet and I hoped you would be able to meet with him and give him my request.” Lexa brought her hand up to rub the back of her neck. 

“Have you decided already what you wish to give House Griffin in exchange?” Gustus asked. 

It was customary in Ferelden that a marriage offer was to be extended to the family of the pursued suitor. They were to be offered either land, livestock or titles in exchange of their heirs hand in marriage. 

“I would like to offer Lord and Lady Griffin a position in court Father, if it pleases you.” Lexa bowed her head slightly. “Lord Jacob is a kind man and the lands in Arkadia have prospered under his rule. With the recent death of Lord Rynic there is a position in your court for Master of Builders. Lady Raven has proven to be a mastermind in these arts and I believe her father is probably the one behind cultivating these talents.” 

There was a beat of silence throughout the chamber as the King thought it over. He looked to Indra and it seemed as if they had a silent conversation with their stares. 

“You make a very strong point Alexandra.” Gustus said. The crown on his head shifted slightly as he looked back towards Indra. She gave him a small nod. 

“I accept that proposal Alexandra-“ Gustus finally said. “However, you must also offer House Griffin 25 of our best hogs and 10 of our best mares. If Lady Raven is a genius like the rumors say, she is worth much more than titles and livestock but we will do our best to do her justice. Lucky for you, Arkadia is only a half day ride from here, her father will be able to be in my court and keep his land.” 

“Yes Father. Thank you.” Lexa bowed her head and turned to leave the room when she heard her mother call her name. 

“Lexa, please find Lord Griffin and bring him to us as soon as you get back to the ball room. We must have an accepted proposal to announce by evening end.” 

“Of course Mother.” 

“And darling” Indra called once more. Lexa turned in the doorway to look back at her mother. “Please put your crown back on before I have it strapped down to your head.” 

Lexa had the decency to blush and nod as she turned to leave the room. Now she had to go find her crown. 

——

Jacob Griffin was a good man.

The rumors of Ravens adoption had swirled in the king’s courts when the legitimization request came in. When these requests came before the crown the subject was usually a bastard child of a nobleman. 

Many believed Raven had been a product of an affair, or perhaps a premarital discretion. But neither of those had been the case. 

“Why do you think Clarke asked to speak with us so urgently my love?” Abigail asked as her and Jacob stood at the edge of the ballroom. Clarke had left them there and made them promise not to move as she disappeared back into the crowd. 

“I haven’t the faintest idea darling.” Jacob replied. He wore the colors of his house on his chest. The deep crimson fabric of his tunic was unmistakable in a crowd. The waves of his sun kissed hair complimented the color completely. 

“Perhaps something happened with Lord Waters again?” Abby asked with a worried look. 

“I certainly hope not. The last time he offended my daughter I used all my restraint to not strike him. This time he will not be so lucky.” 

The memory of Lord Waters cruel smirk was etched into Jacob's mind. He remembered the dejected look on Ravens face as they left the coast that autumn. Her brown eyes had lost a bit of their sparkle and she would cry late at night when she believed everyone was fast asleep. 

“Father!” Clarke’s voice broke him out of his thoughts. “I found Raven!” 

“Alright little one” Abby laughed. She looked over to where Raven stood next to Clarke. “Tell us what the urgent matter is”

Clarke nudged Raven forward and gave her a reassuring smile. The brunette could feel her stomach turning as she looked up at her parents. 

“YouhavetomeetwiththekingbecausetheprincessandImightbemarried-“ Raven said quickly. Her words jumbled together and she could tell that her parents could barely understand what she said. 

“That’s funny, it sounded like you said something about marriage?” Jacob said with an amused smile on his mouth. “Last I checked, marriage was not something you wanted Rae” 

“She met the Princess, and she is requesting Raven’s hand.” Clarke replied easily. Raven felt her words constrict in her throat and she was happy that Clarke came to her rescue. 

“The Princess!” Abby gasped. “We did not plan on giving a formal offer since both of you expressed you did not want that.” 

“It just happened Mother, I met her out on the balcony and had no idea who she was.” Raven spoke softly. Jacob and Abby both softened at her tone. 

“We are not angry little one” Jacob murmured as he cupped Raven's face in his hand. His thumb brushed over the soft skin of her cheek, this brought back the memories of all the salty tears he had wiped away before. “It is just a surprise. This morning marriage was a fool's errand and now you’re telling us that you will marry into the Crown itself” 

“Will you accept the proposal Father?” Raven asked as she leaned her head into his hand. 

Jacob turned to look at Abby and raised his eyebrow. The blonde woman smiled softly and gave a small shrug of her shoulders. 

“Is that what you want Raven?” He asked. 

Raven took a moment to pause and consider. Is this what she wanted? Was it fair to assume that she would be happy forever if she married Lexa? She thought back to the war uniform Lexa wore, the heavy sword at her side that has seen more blood and battle than Raven could imagine. The Northern Kingdom was always threatening war and Raven knew that if it were to happen Lexa would be the first to go rushing to battle. 

She would of course be expected to carry a child for Lexa also. The Kingdom would need an heir. 

“I know that I like her very much. She has kind eyes and a gentle voice. She doesn’t get angry when I speak out of turn and she laughs with me.” Raven rambled. “I do not love her yet, but I could. I think you would like her very much so.”

“Then married you shall be.” Jacob gave her a small smile. “But please promise me one thing Rae.” 

“Anything.” 

“If her parents refuse, do not allow this to break you like Luna once did.” 

——

After a quick run around the upper palace rooms Lexa found her silver crown. She had refused to wear it earlier in the evening and had hoped her mother wouldn’t notice. 

The small crown had intricate leaves and branches etched into the diameter. Small sapphires decorated the centers of small flowers sprinkled throughout. It was supposed to match the military uniform she wore. 

Lexa placed the heavy crown on her head and sighed deeply. The weight of it was both physical and emotional in her mind. She always knew from a young age that her Kingdom would come first and her duty to her people. The weight of a marriage practically drowned her when it was laid on her shoulders. 

She walked down the stairs of the palace and scanned the crowd below in search of Raven or Clarke. The sea of people made her uneasy and brought back the same claustrophobic feeling in her chest. 

“Your Grace” A young woman approached her, her long powder blue dress flowing behind her. 

“Good evening my Lady” Lexa responded with a polite smile. 

“I was hoping to steal away a moment of your time, Your Grace, if it pleases you” the woman bowed her head gently and dropped to a low curtsy. 

“I am honored at the proposal my Lady” Lexa bowed her head. “However, I am afraid I have an urgent matter to attend to.” 

The young woman gave her a small but tight smile and nodded as she walked off. Lexa sighed and continued through the crowd. The scene had been repeated multiple times throughout the evening before she had retreated to the balcony. 

Before Raven had found her. 

“Your Grace” another voice called out from the crowd. Lexa prepared herself for another conversation with an over eager young woman but instead found herself face to face with Luna Waters. 

“Good evening my Lord.” Lexa said politely. Her hand clenched behind her back as she spoke. 

“I hear congratulations are in order, Your Grace” Luna's tone borders between spiteful and cautious. Despite the emotions running high between them Luna remembered her station. 

“I haven’t the faintest idea what you’re insinuating” Lexa matched the tone in the other woman’s voice. Luna raised an eyebrow at the taller girl and gave her a smirk. 

“My apologies, Your Grace, I simply assumed because of your interaction with Lady Raven Griffin earlier.” Luna said coolly. “That was the purpose of the ball this evening, was it not?” 

“The ball was hosted to give all the noble houses in the Kingdom to come together and celebrate my name day.” Lexa’s patience grew thin at Luna's comments and attitude. 

Luna hummed in response and looked at Lexa expectantly. The shorter brunette gave her a challenging look and Lexa was surprised by it. 

“She’s wonderful, you know” Luna finally said after a beat of silence. The fire in her eyes still flickered but the bite in her tone had died out. “My biggest regret in life was not fighting for her.” 

“Why are you telling me this?” Lexa asked. The earlier anger she received from Luna was short lived. 

“Because I love her. And I know you will too one day.” Luna said easily. “I spoke to her earlier and asked her to marry me but she turned me down” 

Lexa arched a brow at Luna. The shorter girl shrugged and continued on. 

“With the anger bubbling in my chest I thought of finding you and striking you, perhaps even intimidating you into leaving her be.” Luna gave a hollow laugh. “But then the anger turned to sadness and then I thought of throwing myself at your knees and begging you to give her back to me. I thought of begging you to pick anyone but her.” 

“And now?” 

“Now both my anger and sadness have subsided and I’m simply left with a hollow feeling in my chest.” Luna murmured. “I thought maybe it was because of your title and your station but I knew that wasn’t why. Raven has never been so vain.” 

“I’m sorry Luna.” Lexa replied after a moment. The earnest tone in the other woman’s voice made her feel for her. 

“I have no one to blame but myself, Your Grace” Luna said with a small shrug. 

“I would never hold her against her will. If she wanted to be with you I would not stop her.” Lexa was being honest now. She looked to Luna and gave her a small smile. 

“You are a good woman. Perhaps you will be able to give her all I never could.” Luna bowed her head curtly. She extended her arm out to Lexa and smiled as the taller woman took her forearm in her hand. The sound of the people around then brought Luna back from her thoughts. 

“I should go, Your Grace. My family and I are due to leave soon.” 

Lexa nodded and stepped back from Luna. They shared one more nod before the shorter brunette dipped her head and walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y’all liked it!! 
> 
> Please let me know what you think in the comments!!


	4. The Announcement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! 
> 
> This took waaaaaay longer than I expected! 
> 
> It’s a bit unorganized but I was able to edit it the best I could :) 
> 
> I’ve felt as if the story was moving a bit slow and this chapter was mostly just moving the plot along. 
> 
> Definitely let me know your thoughts!

Princess Alexandra of Ferelden was a lot taller than Abigail expected. Her stoic demeanor made her seem older but the youthfulness of her face was still apparent.

The military uniform she wore was crisp and obviously well taken care of. The golden designs were woven with such care into the chest that Abby could only imagine how much time it could have taken. The silver crown that sat on her head was a stark contrast to the deep brown locks it sat on and the small leaves on it only added to the balanced look of power and delicacy that the princess carried. 

“Lord and Lady Griffin” Lexa’s voice was also unexpected. The few times Abby had met a member of the Crown, their voice had been loud and intrusive, but Lexa was different. Her voice was soft and gentle. It still carried weight and was commanding but never overly so. 

“Your Grace” Jacob bowed his head deeply in greeting. Lexa gave them a smile and shook her head. 

“There is no need to be so formal my Lord.” Lexa said with a small laugh. “I’m not the biggest fan of formality, as I’m sure Raven has mentioned.” 

Raven’s heart warmed at the smile Lexa shot in her direction. A small blush was slowly creeping up her neck. 

“My apologies, Your Grace, old habits I suppose,” Jacob laughed and turned towards the woman at his side. “My wife Abigail and my eldest daughter Clarke.” 

“It is an honor to meet you Lady Abigail.” Lexa dipped her head slightly towards the older woman. “Lady Clarke, thank you for your help in finding your parents this evening.” 

“Of course Lexa.” Clarke responded easily. Her parents blinked in surprise at the use of Lexa’s first name but the taller brunette grinned at it. 

“My father and mother would like to request your presence to discuss a few matters.” Lexa said as she looked towards where Raven stood. “Would you have a moment to spare now?”

“Of course Majesty, we would be honored.” Jacob replied easily. His blue eyes met hers and for the first time that evening, Lexa was nervous. His gaze held a paternal protectiveness to it that she knew was caused by previous experiences. 

Lexa made a promise to herself that he would never worry for Raven again. 

—

The walk to the King’s meeting chamber was short and filled with a comfortable silence. Lexa and Raven walked a few steps ahead of everyone else, their arms intertwined once more. It had only been a couple hours since they had separated but it had felt much longer to them both. 

The subtle pull of attraction was evident to Raven when she felt dizzy at the close proximity that Lexa was to her. The taller brunette smelled of pine and damp earth, almost as if she had run out into the woods while it rained. It was pleasant and intoxicating all at once. 

“I saw Luna earlier.” Raven whispered after a few moments of silence passed between them. She did not want her father to overhear. The bitterness between the two houses had been a sore spot for them all. 

“As did I” Lexa replied. “I heard that there was a second proposal for you to consider.” 

Raven’s grip tightened on Lexa’s arm and she pulled herself closer to the taller girl. The room felt as if it was slipping away from her and Lexa was the only thing keeping her there. 

“There isn’t.” Her voice was low and her brown eyes held a fire of determination in them. The earlier conversation with Luna had managed to shake her confidence slightly but not enough to rethink the decision she had made. 

“Raven, I would understand-“ 

“No.” The interruption surprised Lexa. No one had ever dared to interrupt her before. “I have made my decision Lexa, it is you.” 

Lexa’s heart lept in her chest as the words fell from Raven's lips. The fear of Raven leaving her for her childhood love had been clawing away at her since her meeting with Luna. 

“I am terrified of marrying you.” Lexa blurted out. Her cheeks quickly reddened. Raven raised her eyebrow at her and gave her a confused look. “I never wished to be married. Most suitors I have met simply wanted me for my title, or the crown on my head. I have always been a pawn in a chess game and I felt as if my marriage would be the same. But when I met you, and you spoke to me as a person with my own thoughts and dreams, it scared me.” 

“Darling” Raven’s heart ached for the taller woman beside her. “I’m terrified also. Mostly because I’m afraid you’ll wake up in the morning and see me as the bastard child of a street whore, just as everyone else does. But I will tell you right now, your title means nothing to me. The crown on your head is actually a bit pretentious in my opinion” Raven teased. This drew a smile from the taller woman. “I came from nothing Lexa. I starved on the streets before I was taken in. I would marry you even if you were a beggar.” 

“I wish to kiss you. The feelings in my chest have been threatening to burst all evening.” Lexa murmured. The light from the torches on the wall illuminated the blush on Ravens cheeks. Lexa thought she was the most beautiful girl she’d seen. 

“Perhaps after the discussion is over you can show me around the palace, Your Grace?” The teasing tone was still in the shorter brunette's voice but there was a hint of mischief as well. 

“Anything for you” Lexa replied. 

They arrived at the chamber shortly after and were met by Titus at the entrance. Lexa noted the rolled parchment in his hands and the unmistakable glimmer of knight armor coming from the shadows of the room. 

“Lord and Lady Griffin, the King extends his gratitude for your presence.” Titus bowed his head slightly and gave them a once over glance. He motioned for them to follow him. 

Gustus and Indra sat at the head of the table, hushed whispers between them. Indra turned to look at everyone walking into the room. She wore a crown similar to Lexa’s but hers was a bit larger and complimented the golden one on Gustus’ head. 

“Welcome House Griffin.” The King’s booming voice echoed throughout. His face broke out into a huge smile. There was a spark of familiarity in his eyes as the family walked in. 

“My King, it’s been many moons since we saw each other last.” Jacob returned the King's smile and they walked towards each other like old friends. 

“I’m sure by now you are aware of what this meeting is for.” Indra chimed in as the remaining party sat down around the table. 

Lexa released Raven’s arm from her grip but quickly intertwined their fingers instead. The taller woman tugged gently at Raven and led her to sit next to her at her Father's side. 

“We are honored to hear the news, Your Majesty” Abby said. Her long blonde hair cascaded around her shoulders. Her gold and emerald dress complimented her perfectly. It was clear now that the Griffins were together that Abby and Raven matched colors and Clarke and Jacob matched theirs. 

“Let’s speak openly Jacob.” Gustus said gruffly as he sat between Lexa and Indra. As he sat down, a handful of servants stepped forward from the shadows. They carried goblets in their arms and a small barrel of wine.. “The Royal Family would like to propose a wedding arrangement to your family.” 

“I understand, Your Majesty” Jacob replied smoothly. “We are open to hearing the proposal.” 

Gustus gave an approving nod as he turned to Lexa. He motioned for her to speak and put her proposal on the table as he put his wine goblet to his lips. 

The customs in Ferelden were very clear when it came to marriage. The pursued suitors family would be offered something in exchange of their heir being wed. The pursuing suitor would then be responsible for fulfilling the proposal agreement. If any terms were broken, the receiving family could step away from the deal. 

The proposal had to be a formal request between both families and it could not proceed without the approval of both. 

It had always felt barbaric to Lexa, but as she sat up straighter and locked eyes with Raven, it didn’t seem as bad as it had before. 

“Lord Jacob Griffin, I-“ she paused. Her voice was unsure and she struggled to calm the nerves building in her chest. At that moment Lexa felt Raven’s warm hand on her knee. The simple act of reassurance was all she needed to build her confidence. 

“I, Princess Alexandra of Ferelden, Commander of my Father’s 13 armies, would like to formally request your daughter's hand in marriage.” Lexa said quickly. Her nerves slowly returned. “To make up for the loss of your heir to this marriage, the Crown will give you 25 of our best hogs, 10 of our best mares for your knights and we also extend to you the Title of Master of Builders for the Kingdom.” 

“Master of Builders?” Jacob nearly dropped his cup in shock. A title of that magnitude was priceless compared to everything else that was offered. “Your Majesty, I am humbled by your proposal.” 

“My main advisor has brought to my attention that your daughter is practically a master builder already. She created the irrigation systems that have brought wealth and a great harvest to Arkadia. A woman of that value deserves an exchange of equal worth.” Gustus said as he gave an impressed look at Raven. The brunette blushed and dipped her head at the compliment. This was already a stark difference to the way she had been treated before. 

“Lady Raven will be expected to move to the palace immediately but your family will also be given access to the guest property on the grounds.” Indra added as they continued on. “That is where my family would stay when I was betrothed to the Crown. It is attached to the main palace but it does provide privacy and enough room for a travel party.” 

Jacob looked to where Raven sat at Lexa’s side. The little girl that he had loved and cherished for the last 13 years was no longer as small as he remembered. His blue eyes locked on her. 

“Your Majesty, my family is truly honored and humbled by your proposal. However, I do have concerns-“ Jacob spoke with confidence. His eyes darted back to Gustus and Lexa. 

“Is the proposal unfair in your eyes Lord Griffin?” Indra asked with a confused tone in her voice. The title he was being offered was already more than most people would give in these situations. 

“The proposal is more than fair Your Grace, I mean no disrespect” the blonde man answered with ease. His kind blue eyes looked at Raven. “My concern is for my daughter. I love her dearly even though she does not share my blood. Raven might not have been born from my wife’s womb but we have loved her as our own. We nurtured her through sickness, we loved her through the death of her birth mother and we have tried to protect her from those that treat her unfairly because of her birth station.” 

The room had gone silent as Jacob spoke. His deep voice was filled with love and felt like a plea more so than anything else. Gustus stared at him intently, his calloused hand stroking his face. 

“Above all else, I just want her to be loved, I want her to be happy. I would accept a grain of sand in exchange for her hand in marriage if I knew she would be loved and cherished and protected. I am humbled by the proposal and I am honored that you deem me worthy to serve in your court, My King. But all I want in return for Raven’s hand in marriage, is a Royal Oath from the Princess” Jacob looked at Lexa. “I want the Princess to give me her word that my daughter will be protected. That my daughter will be loved. And that her station will never be questioned. I want a promise that my daughter will never be looked down on in these palace walls because of the circumstances of her birth.” 

Jacobs' words moved Gustus. If there was one thing the Royal Family stood for above all else, it was family. Gustus looked to where Indra sat next to him and whispered inaudible words to her. 

“I accept.” Lexa stood abruptly. She didn’t give her parents the opportunity to respond to Jacob's statement. Lexa had already made up her mind. “But I also have a condition, Lord Jacob. I will give you my word, but I also ask for her to accept the other terms of my proposal. I wish for you to still take your place in the court and accept the livestock I’ve offered.” 

“We agree.” Gustus spoke up. His gruff voice was a sharp contrast to Lexa’s gentle one, despite this, his voice was not unkind. “Our daughter is honorable, and we expect nothing less than that oath from her. She will give you her word and we will also include all the other terms as well” 

“Then it is my honor to accept My King.” Jacob and Abby stood from their seats and bowed to the Royal family before them. “We would be honored to join our families with this union.” 

“Thank the gods!” Gustus laughed and pounded his hand on the table.The tension that had filled the room was quickly dissolving. “The details of the wedding will be planned out more by my advisors but we would like it to happen by winter's end. Your family is more than welcomed to remain in the palace until then Lord Jacob.” 

“Of course Majesty” Jacob smiled and nodded his head. “Will it be announced this evening?” 

“Yes. The ball is coming to a close, but the feast will begin shortly after. . At the close of the meal we will announce it to everyone present.” Gustus said. “Titus! Make sure to add the 4 additional seats to our table for our newest family!” 

“Of course, My King.” Titus answered dutifully. He pulled a servant close and made sure to pass the orders along. Everything would need to be perfect for the evening. 

The conversation between the two men flowed as easily as the wine did. King Gustus was a very loud man with soft eyes and a contagious laughter. His conversation with Jacob was loud and friendly, the two men laughed like old friends an had many inside jokes between them. 

Abby and Indra seemed amused at their two counterparts and had their own conversation off to the side as the two men spoke. 

“I think this went very well” Clarke mused as she leaned over to Raven.

“It did. Hopefully it stays this way.” Raven replied smoothly as she sipped her wine. She looked over at Lexa. The taller woman was pulled into a conversation with Gustus and Jacob about a hunting party from a few moons back. 

Raven's heart filled with warmth as she gazed at Lexa. The sharp angles of her face were soft in the light of the torches and the fireplace in the room. Her gentle laughter filled the room and echoed behind her fathers. Raven could feel the warmth of Lexa’s hand on her leg, and her thumb mindlessly running her knee. 

“Do you think we could be alone for a bit?” Raven whispered to Lexa as the story came to a close. The taller girl gave her a small smile and nodded her head vigorously. 

Lexa leaned over to speak with Gustus and whispered a few words to him. The King gave her a smirk and nodded. 

“Pardon the interruption everyone, there are a few things Lady Raven and I wish to speak about in private.” Lexa said as she stood from her seat. Raven already missed the warmth of her hand on her body. 

“Of course Princess” Jacob nodded. He brought his wine cup to his lips and shot Raven a small wink. 

As Raven and Lexa stood from the table to depart with everyone, the conversations carried on and wine cups were refilled. There were still a few hours until the feast. 

The sounds of laughter echoing behind them as they left. 

—

The Grounds of the palace were much bigger than Raven expected. The crisp air cooled her warm skin as they walked out into the courtyard. Memories of the balcony flooded her senses. 

Lexa walked besides Raven and a comfortable silence surrounded them. The heaviness in the air was more comforting than it was suffocating. 

“I believe that went well” Lexa finally spoke. 

“It did.” Raven agreed. “It seems like our fathers got along very well” 

“I prayed they would,” Lexa confessed. “Did you know that they have been friends since their youth?” This was news to Raven. She had never heard that before. 

“Oh?” 

“I only realized it when my father was recounting a hunting trip from his youth.” Lexa said. 

Raven hummed in response and reached out her hand to intertwine Lexa's. The warmth from the taller woman's body spread through Raven and sent shivers down her spine.

“Are we crazy?” Raven murmured as they continued down the cobbled pathway leading to the gardens. 

“For getting married after knowing each other for less than 5 hours?” Lexa asked with a raise of her eyebrow “Yes. Definitely.” 

This made Raven laugh. Her laughter filled the space around them and even Lexa gave a light chuckle. 

“I’m serious!” Raven exclaimed once her laughter subsided. 

“So am I!” Lexa laughed. “We are crazy. But I believe that’s what makes this special. Neither of us wanted to marry but then we met and things were different. That sounds crazy to me.” 

“I suppose it does.” Raven gave her hand a squeeze. 

“Are you nervous?” 

“I am.” 

Silence fell between them again. They continued down the path and after a few minutes they reached the entrance of the gardens. 

“Were you nervous with Luna?” Lexa asked. Her voice was filled with curiosity and there wasn’t a trace of malice in it. 

“No.” Raven answered honestly. “But I was very young. My time with her was short and we planned a lifetime in the span of just a few moons. We were naive” 

“She loves you.” It was a statement that caught Raven off guard. She turned to look at Lexa. The taller woman’s green eyes were fixated on her and a beat of silence passed between them. 

“I know.” 

Raven’s answer hung between them. The air between them shifted and it felt as if Luna was there now, invading their space. 

The memory of the curly haired girl was still imprinted on Ravens skin, the ghost of broken promises and humiliation were scars on her pride. 

“I do not mean to be cruel Raven” Lexa’s soft voice broke through the haze around the shorter girl. “I just want you to know I’d understand.”

“I know darling.” Raven murmured. She took a step closer to Lexa and reached her spare hand up to cup her cheek. “You are so noble and kind. I feel as if you’d break your own heart to see me happy.”

Lexa leaned her head against her palm and took a step closer to her. The taller brunette glanced down to Ravens lips and then back up to her eyes. 

“I like that a lot.” Lexa whispered, she ignored the last part of Raven’s statement. Her arms wrapped around Raven's waist in a strong embrace. 

“Like what?” Raven let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. Her heart was pounding in her chest. 

“When you call me terms of endearment.”

“Good.” Raven murmured. “Because I’m going to marry you Alexandra, you will be my Queen, my darling, and my love.” 

When their lips met, Raven swore she could see stars behind her eyelids. The sudden heat building inside of her was foreign to her, it felt like love and arousal all at once. The softness of the taller woman’s lips felt comforting against her own. 

Raven had only kissed Luna once and even then, the awkward and nervous feeling from all those years ago could not compare to the dizziness from kissing Lexa. The taller girls lips were warm against hers and Raven could feel them move against her lips with ease. 

The earthy smell from Lexa was intoxicating. Raven felt herself become lightheaded and she allowed herself to melt into the taller girl. Lexa’s strong arms held her in place, which only added to the warmth pooling in Ravens stomach. 

“You will be my love also.” Lexa promised as the two parted. Her green eyes were fixed on Ravens and the intensity of her gaze caused heat to pool in her stomach once more. “I meant what I said to your father Raven. You will never be disrespected at my side. You will be my equal. You will be my Queen and all who dare to speak ill against you will meet my sword.” 

“How can you be so sure of yourself?” Raven asked softly, tears building in her eyes. The shame from the past rejection still stung like a fresh wound. She was sure that Lexa would awake in the morning and regret the choice she had made. 

“Because it is my duty to be sure, my love,” the term fell from Lexa’s lips with ease. “I have asked you to marry me because you are the first person who has truly seen me. You didn’t see my crown, or my title. You saw me. And you said I should marry for love. No one has ever given me that choice.” 

“Everyone should marry for love.” 

“And I will.” Lexa breathed. “I hope you will too.” 

Instead of words, Raven replied with a kiss. 

—

The great hall was bustling with laughter and our voices as the feast had begun to be brought out from the kitchens. Trays of golden bread and savory meat had been carried out to the rows of tables that lined the hall but no one began to eat yet, since the Royal Family had yet to arrive. 

This year the harvest had been good in Ferelden and King Gustus and Queen Indra always did their best to make sure that anyone hungry in their kingdom would be fed. 

In the weeks leading up to Lexa’s name day celebration, the King ordered caravans of supplies, food and silver to be taken to every corner of the kingdom. It was the Lord of the territory’s responsibility to spread the King’s generosity to everyone. 

The sound of trumpets sounding off as the large oak doors of the great hall opened, caused the noise to quiet down. Titus was the first to appear, the gold and lavender of his tunic being unmistakable. Behind him, 2 Kingsguard Knights entered and positioned themselves facing one another with the entrance between them. 

“Presenting King Gustus Alexander, third of his name, Conqueror of Lands and Protector and Ruler of Ferelden!” Titus announced loudly as Gustus entered through the large doors. Many noblemen stood from their seats and bowed their heads lowly at the sight of him. 

“Queen Indra Adina, first of her name, Bringer of Spring and Protecter of the realm!” Indra walked a few steps behind Gustus but at her name the King smiled and stepped a bit to the side to allow her room next to him. 

She placed her hand on his outstretched arm and they walked forward together towards the front of the hall where the royal table awaited. 

“Princess Alexandra Jasmin, first of her name, Commander of Storms and Armies, heir to the throne!” As Lexa entered the hall she held her head high and kept a stoic expression on her face. One of her hands was tucked neatly behind her back and the other sat comfortably on the hilt of her sword. Lexa turned on her heel and waited for Titus to continue his announcement. 

“And joining the Royal Family this evening as honored guests, I present to you House Griffin!” Soft murmurs broke out through out the crowd as Jacob and Abigail entered the hall with Raven and Clarke close behind them. 

The whispers and murmurs only grew as Lexa reached out her arm to Raven as they walked together to join Gustus and Indra. 

Once everyone was seated and the food continued to flow out from the kitchen, Gustus stood from his seat and cleared his throat loudly. 

“Tonight we celebrate my daughters 20th name day!” Gustus said with joy echoing in his voice. A few soft claps could be heard throughout the hall. “But we also celebrate something else as well. My daughter has found a suitor! And we shall have a royal wedding this autumn!” 

Cheers erupted through the hall as Gustus nodded his head in approval. He lifted his wine cup in his hand and motioned towards Jacob to stand. The blonde haired man stood from his seat and gave a small bow towards the crowd. 

“House Griffin has accepted my daughters proposal for their youngest daughter, Lady Raven Griffin.” Gustus' voice was authoritative as he looked out into the crowd. Murmurs had echoed along with the cheers from before but they did not go unnoticed. The Kings eyes scanned the room and despite the bright smile on his face, it was clear he was dating anyone to speak up. 

A few noblemen whispered amongst themselves and gave pointed glances towards the brunette sitting at Lexa’s side. However none of them dared to speak up in such a public manner. 

“Tonight we celebrate the joining of our two houses! We welcome the Griffins with open arms and we could not be more pleased with the choice our daughter has made! A toast to the future Queens of Ferelden!” Gustus turned to face them both. “May your union be joyful and prosperous!” 

“Long may you reign!” 

The cheers and chants from everyone in the hall drowned out the whispers and glares and for at least that moment, Raven felt brave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp there it is!! 
> 
> I have about half of the next chapter written but I have hit a bit of a block :/ 
> 
> Please let me know your opinions and thoughts so far!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y’all liked it!


End file.
